


Soulmates and Magic

by MalfoyJackson394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hermione and Logan are twins, Hermione is a good sister, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logan and Hermione are Romans cousins, M/M, Patton and Virgil are friends, Platonic Moxiety, Roman and Logan go to Hogwarts, Self-Harm, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, analogical - Freeform, royality, they go to school together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyJackson394/pseuds/MalfoyJackson394
Summary: Hermione and Logan's Sanders are siblings. Unfortunately their parents died on a cruise leading them to live with their American aunt, uncle and cousin Roman Prince. Usually Hermione goes back to England to study at Hogwarts, leaving her older brother and cousin to their own schooling in America. When their school is half destroyed in a tragic fire they have to accompany Hermione to school and study at Hogwarts.Of course Roman complains about how there are no theatre plays but he talks to Patton by writing on his arm. However Logan, doesn't want to talk to his soulmate because he doesn't think he is good enough. However he also isn't aware that his soulmate is thinking the same thing.Whelp what could happen now?Disclaimer: Most Characters and Harry Potter stuff don't belong to me obviously cause they belong to J.K.Rowling and Thomas Sanders!I hope that you guys enjoy this crappy story and if you have any suggestions and stuff don't be afraid to comment. (Constructive criticism is always accepted!)Hope you like it.p.s. Trigger warnings are in the first chapter and will be added to in further chapters.





	1. Letters and Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Trigger warnings for this story include: Angst, self harm, self hate, internalised homophobia, homophobia, slurs, swearing, anorexia, abuse, child abuse. If there are anymore please tell me so I can add them in!
> 
> Anyway hopefully this story isn't to shitty, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Trigger warnings for this story include: Angst, self harm, self hate, internalised homophobia, homophobia, slurs, swearing, anorexia, abuse, child abuse. If there are anymore please tell me so I can add them in!
> 
> Anyway hopefully this story isn't to shitty, enjoy!

Hermione's POV

The day was going slowly for me. An average breakfast. The majority of the morning being spent in the library and helping Roman run through his lines for the start of the year school play. Lunch came and went and 1pm-5pm was spent online tutoring younger magic uses with Logan.

Now dinner had rolled around. As usual Aunt Matilda was working at the flower shop with Aunt Patty and Uncle Dave while uncle Luis was out at sea analysing marine life. Roman was back from the restaurant he was working at and Logan was cooking dinner.

"Do you think that I could fit a whole stick of cotton candy in my mouth?" Roman asked out of nowhere.

"I believe that you would most likely choke depending on how long the stick is." Logan called out from the kitchen.

Roman opened his mouth and I glared at him, "Don't you dare. Roman." I raised my eyebrows, "Don't do it."

He stared at me, took a breath, grinned and yelled out, "KINKY!"

Logan and I groaned in unison as Roman laughed loudly.

"Please occupy your mouth with eating dinner rather than voicing stupid comments like that." Logan glared, placing a plate of spaghetti in front of him.

From then we had a nice civil conversation, that was until a squawking made Roman throw his red plastic cup in the air, effectively spilling the contents.

"Feathery phoenix what is that!" He cried.

"I believe it is only Owlbert." Logan rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat and opening the window.

Owlbert flew in, landing on the table, having a letter tied around his leg. Logan was the one, even though he's actually Romans owl (you can thank Patton for the name), who ended up reading the letter out loud.

"To Logan Sanders and Roman Prince," He started

"Why are you before me." Roman gasped earning him a light slap.

"As I was saying...To Logan Sanders and Roman Prince, Vatinia Academy has suffered from a fire. We have theorised that it was set by a student who managed to sneak in. If that is true said student will face severe punishment. We will be teaching at Ilvermory until the school is rebuilt however due to space it would be helpful for you to try and find another learning environment until further notice. We are deeply apologetic for this inconvenience. Signed headmistress Jane Alexer." He read.

"Weeellll thats not exactly a bundle of chocolate chip cookies." Roman mumbled. "I guess we're going to Ilvermory." He then screamed, "I WON'T GET TO PERFORM IN GREASE!" He cried indignantly.

"I'm sure there are more pressing issues than that Roman." Logan remarked with his classic, I'm-so-done-with-your-nonsense, look.

"Maybe you guys could come to Hogwarts with me?" I inquired hesitantly, "I could send an owl to Dumbledoor and ask. We still have a few weeks so the owls could make the journey." I mused.

"That would admittedly be better than being crammed in with two full schools." Logan inclined his head in thought, "if it's possible, that would be satisfactory."

Roman gasped, "We would go to a school in a castle! That is simply magnificent!" He gushed, attitude completely turning around.

"Yeah don't jump to conclusions just yet." I patted his back. "I'll go and write an owl now."

"Yes you go do that and then come back down so we can watch Beauty and the Beast."

————-time skip because who wants to read the boring shiz in between plot--------

"Guys, I've got my letter back!" I ran down eagerly in the early hours of the morning.

My slightly older brother was reading while Roman was having a written conversation with his soulmate, Patton.

"Has the headmaster accepted your request?" Logan inquired.

"Yes. He said its all good and that you can both stay in Gryffindor with me." I beamed.

"Brilliant. That is the house of the brave isn't it? That defiantly suits me." Roman stood up, sticking a pose.

"Yeah, well we need to get shopping in England soon. I've booked us a hotel to stay at. The plane flight leaves on Wednesday, meaning we have three days to get our stuff together."

"I'm assuming we will not be required to bring our old books?" Logan speculated.

"Yes don't worry we're going to buy new ones." I smiled.

The next days went by with us getting out of our part-time holiday jobs and playing Mario Cart. When Wednesday rolled around we were all ready, not really.

"ROMAN!" Logan and I yelled at our still snoring cousin.

"AHHHH!" he wailed, eyes snapping open and looking around. "What in the name of Disney was that for." He pouted upon seeing us.

"We are required to be at the airport in an hour and you have yet to be dressed." Logan glowered.

"Shit!" He scrambled out of his bed, running to his dresser and putting his shirt on then dashing into the bathroom to get fully ready.

My twin and I shared a glance with small smirks plastered on our faces before going downstairs to have a quick drink of tea, or coffee in Logan's case, before our flamboyant cousin was fully ready. I swear he takes his sweet bloody time.

Luckily, he came down in just twenty minutes, one of the shortest times for him.

"Wow didn't expect you to get ready so fast." I mocked.

"Yeah well, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I GOT DRESSED QUICKLY!" He sang loudly, probably waking up the entire neighbourhood. Sorry in advance Hogwarts.

"Shut up you halfwit." Logan snapped, not being a morning person even after his coffee.

"Fine nerd." He retorted in a childish voice.

"Prep." Logan growled back.

"Guys can both of you stop, the taxi will be here any minute." I broke them up before it got to heated.

"Fine." They huffed in unison.

The taxi ride and the time spent at the airport was lead by an over excited Roman. On the plane all three of us watched movies but something felt off to me about Logan.

"You okay?" I asked him while Roman had a small nap.

"Oh, of course. I am adequate." He brushed off.

"you sure?" I pushed

"Completely. I am going to the bathroom now." He stood up and left.

Gods Lo, why can't you just tell me whats bothering you for once.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logans POV

I rushed to the restroom which was luckily vacant. My arm was tingling in the tell-tale sign that my soulmate was writing to me.

Once the door was up, I yanked up the sleeve of my shirt and looked down to see a small drawing of a storm cloud. My soulmate likes to draw, they rarely ever write. Not when they never get a response.

I want to reply but if I do I may become to attached and if that happens then I could fall in love. Then when it comes time to meet whoever they are they will only be disappointed. Who could love someone like me. Someone who doesn't understand emotions. Someone who has to resort to a knife to feel real.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgils POV

I wiped the blood off my nose with some toilet paper in the bathroom. Father was home and was drunk again so I didn't expect anything less. I avoided looking into the bathroom mirror. If I did that I would start crying and if father heard me I'd be in hell again. Well, everything's hell I guess.

I took the purple pen out of my hoodie pocket, (Its a miracle my hood is still intake.) and started to draw a little picture of a storm cloud. I carefully avoided the red marks lacing my arm pushing the pen in a little roughly just to feel a small amount of pain.

Briefly I wondered if my Soulmate was watching me draw, if they ever saw me draw. They never respond to my messages. It honestly doesn't surprise me. No one could love a fuck up like me. Even if the universe says so.

Before I realised it, silent tears were pouring down my cheeks. The voices came back telling me the truths that I don't want to hear;

Monster

Idiot

Fuck up

Mess

Unloveable

'SHUT UP!' I screamed in my mind. 'Patton loves me.'

Lies

Burden

Without thinking I had a razor in my hand and blood dripping down my arm. Fathers going to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watcha think my demons?  
> Thanks for reading and hopefully it didn't waste your time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for this.  
> It’s currently 10:30 at night here, I’ve had a busy day, I’m very tired and yet I’m writing this (minus the first 2 paragraphs that I did a few days ago) soooooo.....we’ll see how this goes.  
> I’m sure I’ll look back at this in the morning and regret publishing it but who cares that’s for future me to worry about!  
> For now, enjoy my lil Demonos pizzas.  
> P.s. I am still very upset after the events of Voltron season 8.

Hermione's POV

We got off the plane, arriving at our hotel at 1 in the morning. By that time everyone, even Roman who had had a nap, was tired and cranky. Logan had started screeching falsehood at basically everything Roman said while Roman himself was pouting and almost crying the entire time, occasionally complaining about the crappy aeroplane food we were given. 

Eventually though, we made it to the hotel and settled into our beds for the night. That was at least until my watch started beeping at six in the morning, very loudly I might add.

"WHAT THE FRICK!" Roman cried as he fell out of the bed.  
Logan sat up, much like how people rise out of coffins in movies, with wide eyes staring at the bed intensely.    
I let out a sound that was a mix between a growl and a scream. It was strange.

"What. was. that." Logan growled after he shook himself out of his surprised, staring state.

"I forgot that I had my alarm on. My watch automatically sets to the appropriate time zone." I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"Can I please see your watch?" Logan reached out his hand.

I nodded in affirmation and threw the watch to him, after grabbing it aggressively off the night stand. He grabbed it and glared bitterly at the item before hissing a, "You look like a fool." At it and throwing it to the ground harshly.

He then through the covers over himself and went back to sleep. Next to him Roman had already clawed his way off the carpet and back onto the small mattress he was sleeping on next to the larger bed Logan and I were sharing.

Roman was, once again snoring softly and whispering to himself, words that only he understood...and probably other people if they were closer to him.

Luckily we all feel asleep once more and this time woke up at the reasonable hour of 10am. (AN: Still earlier than when I wake up on holidays)

Logan was the first awake and being a nice brother and cousin, woke us both up to cups of tea and room service pancakes. Roman crawled into the bed with us and we all watched TV and ate breakfast.

After that we had showers, spending to much time arguing over who went first, and got ready for the day.

The hotel we were staying at was, luckily, relatively close to the nearest floo network and we arrived at Diagon alley at 2pm.

When we arrived, both of the boys had looks of excitement in their eyes.

Logan had, of course, written a list of the things our letter said to get and also added the extra necessities. He's always really enjoyed making lists. He makes them about anything he possibly can; activities to do on the weekend, options for an assignment if one is due (in potions they had to do a paragraph for homework on a potion ingredient and he spent half of the time making a list to chose from, in the end he settled on unicorn tears which was one of his first thoughts), shopping, Christmas presents, all kinds of things. I don't mind making them but it's definitely not a hobby of mine.

First we went to get our robes, Roman was very pleased with the colours. He also made it very hard for Madam Malkins assistant to measure him as he kept talking. Roman, being his dramatic self, finds it necessary to incorporate as many gestures as he can while he talks, leading him to get pinned a total of 12 times.

Next, we visited Flourish & Blotts to get our textbooks. This resulted in Logan spending half of last years birthday money on extra books to read. The tables also turned at this shop as it was Roman who had to drag Logan out, (literally drag him away) opposed to Logan getting Roman out. My role didn't change and I laughed at both of them.

After we successfully got Logan out of the shop, we celebrated by getting ice cream.

Unfortunately though we couldn't just sit there all day so we picked up the rest of our equipment and brought some more food for Crookshanks and Owlbert.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patton's POV  
School is starting next week and I'm soooo excited! I'll get to see all my school friends again!

Romans lucky and gets to go to HOGWARTS! I wish I could go there with him. And I could also bring Virgil with me. That would be the best!

I smiled to myself just thinking about it. In the kitchen Mum was making us lunch, probably pies or toasties, and singing a song in Italian.

"ciao mamma, cosa stai cucinando?" I asked (T: hi mum, what are you cooking)  
"vedrai, cucciolo." (T: You'll see puppy/cub/any-baby-animal-apparently)

I gave a small huff and tried to see into the pot but she just smirked and closed the lid on it.  
"vai a prendere le tue sorelle e il tuo papà." (T: Go and get your sisters and your dad)  
"Ok mamma." I gave a smile and a wave as I bounced back out.

Our house is just above our family bakery. Mum really liked the style of the French cafes that they stayed at before moving here and so, my parents decided to build a house and bakery like in France.

As soon as I got down the stairs the smell of fresh bread, pastry's and strawberries hit me. I grinned again, food is just so good how can you not?

I reckon it's a nice little shop. The walls are a light baby blue and there are light greyish wooden floors. The furniture is blues and pinks, some small chairs, tables, oh and amazing spinning bar chairs lining the windows. It's so cute! (And the chairs are very fun)

At the moment the shop is closed while we're renovating part of the bakery (the last parts of the newly extended area) but dad is still taking orders, baking them and then getting one of our neighbours to deliver them, of course their getting paid a lot.

I found Isabella and Lucia playing together on the floor, actually Lucia was attacking Izzy with a doll, probably belonging to Izzy. Papa probably can’t him them through the thick walls of the floor kitchen. 

I was actually the one who was supposed to be looking after them but I wanted to check on Lunch and leaving them alone for a few minutes wouldn’t get the killed. Plus, there isn’t anything around that they could be hurt by......except each other. 

I ran over and picked them both up quickly, doing a mini check up of both as the guilt seeped in. I let out a sigh when I saw they were both alright.

"Non dovresti ferire a vicenda. Altrimenti potrei abbracciarti a morte." (T: You should not hurt each other. Otherwise I could hug you to death) I scolded lightly.

"U uh." Izzy shook her head, "buon abbraccio." (Good hug.)

I laughed and gave her a kiss on the head, "sì, gli abbracci sono buoni." (Yes hugs are good.)

Dad had come out of the bakery kitchen and saw what was going on.  
"Is lunch ready?" He asked.  
"Yep. Mamma says to come up now." I smiled and we walked up together.

As we were walking I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I ignored it until after I ate but regretted that decision when I read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeelllllllpppppp 12:00 now. I’ve survived off of a box of nerds, those little candy things not Logan’s.....that would be weird.  
> But mini Logan’s in a box would be adorable!!!
> 
> Anyway, for the Italian I used google translate so I don’t know how accurate that will be. If you do speak it and see mistakes then PLEASE go ahead and correct me so I look like less of an uncultured swine.
> 
> Wow I’m really going to regret writing this while sleep deprived. I get very chatty like this. I should probably stop........OH THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS KUDOSED (or whatever it’s called.) AND/OR COMMENTED! You guys are awesome and I didn’t expect so many people to like this so early so thank you!
> 
> Ok I’ve talked long enough now!  
> Byyyyyeeeeee
> 
> Also please remind me not to eat sugar before I want to go to bed. It already takes me at least an hour and a half to fall asleep so I don’t know what’s gonna happen now.  
> Okay that’s all  
> Byyyyeeeee


	3. Off to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used an online editor thing to check this chapter opposed to just looking over it myself like I usually do but still manage to not see mistakes. So yeah, hopefully, this worked.

Hermione's POV

The day the train was set to leave was hectic for all of us.

First, both Logan and I were woken up abruptly by Roman jumping on our bed at five in the morning. Probably the earliest he has ever woken up in his life, minus the Pegasus incident. (lets just say that was a bit of a far-flying story)

He tried to be helpful and cook us all breakfast but the toast ended up burnt, a jar of crofters was in an unreachable spot on under the window sill (much to Logan's disappointment), Roman managed to burn his hand on the stove and the milk exploded onto Logan. I was the only one who was safe. As per 'usual' in these situations.

After a clothes fight while trying to pack the last of our belongings and cleaning up the kitchen, minus the crofter's jar (it look a good 4 and a half hours to clean the whole place), we took a taxi to Kings Cross station. Roman and I fought over what radio channel we wanted the poor driver to play to the point that we arrived early after a little bit of speeding. I didn't even know there was a musical radio station. Luckily though, we arrived moderately unscathed, physically speaking, and grabbed a trolley for our trunks.

As excited as I am to see my friends I'm slightly worried about what would happen between them, especially Roman and Ron. Both are fairly quick to anger, much like Logan and I, but I feel like they will both want to prove themselves better than the other and food fights are more than likely to transpire.

Either way, we headed toward platform 9 and 3/4.

'So you Hogwartians..." Roman started.

"Don't call me that out loud in this area." I whisper-hiss interrupted him.

"Right. right. Sorry." He raised his hand that wasn't holding his trunk, "Anyway you guys like...go through the wall, yes?" He asked

"Yes, you are correct." Logan nodded, "For once in your existence." He muttered under his breath but I still heard it and snickered.

"Thank you." Roman smiled proudly, missing the insult. I'm not going to lie, I feel a little bad now at the surprised-happy look on his face.

"You're welcome." Logan also seemed surprised, and no doubt a little remorsefully as he looked at the ground.

I noticed his hand going to itch his arm awkwardly but he does that a lot now, its probably just become a habit.

Roman was oblivious to this all as he continued walking with a confident smirk-smile.

When we reached platform 9 I took the lead and together we ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Wow." Roman breathed, eyes wide and practically sparkling in awe.

"Fascinating," Logan mumbled to himself, already beginning to scrutinise the train.

"Alright boys lets go before we get hit by another trolley." I laughed and walked forward without checking to see if they were behind me.

The place was packed with people, as usual, kids of all ages; some here to see off their older siblings, others here to leave themselves. As well as tones of adults.

It hurt a little at the fact that my parents would never be able to wave me off or see my accomplishments but I buried that sadness and resentment and remembered that everything I was doing would have made them proud.

Before hopping on the train I did a quick glance around in the hopes of finding the Weasleys and Harry but no luck. What I did see though was Logan mumbling things under his breath while continuing to analyse the train and Roman hastily scribbling things down in the small notebook he takes everywhere with him.

My flamboyant cousin, being the creative person he is, is always getting inspiration from all kinds of things and has to write them down, otherwise, if he forgets an idea, he would stay up for a few nights, not being able to sleep until he remembers the idea or he passes out.

Since I was waiting for my other friends anyway, I let them continue without bothering them.

As the minutes ticked by I stood there watching as the number of school-aged children on the platform decreased as more climbed onto the train and took up the carriages. I frowned down at my watch, tapping my foot, and saw that the time was now 10:52. The train leaves at exactly 11 so they better be here soon otherwise I'm leaving without them. It better not be like second-year again.

When my watch hit 10:55 both of my family members got irritated and dragged me on despite my threats. By some miracle we found an empty compartment and sat down, my twin already getting a book out of his bag and blocking out the rest of the world, while my cousin and I had a debate about when he needs to do the laundry.

He was casually leaning against me while trying to bargain that he only needed to do it once every few months because we took turns.

The train started moving as we came to an agreement. My worry, that was previously forgotten due to the discussion, was now back and my foot once again started tapping anxiously. Ro continued blabbering on about who knows what until he was interrupted.

"Hermione? What? Who are you!?" Ron yelled into the carriage.

"Nice to see you too Ron." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Hey, Harry. Hey Ginny."

I stood up to give them a hug but all of their eyes were trained on the other two occupants.

"Who are they?" Harry asked with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Oh, these are..." I began

"Forgive me." Roman stood up, "I am Roman Prince." He exclaimed with a deep bow, "And this," He gestured to the glasses-clad boy, "Is Logan Sanders."

"Why are you with 'Mione?" Ginny asked with a small smile as she walked in and took my previous spot next to Princey.

"Oh, they're..." Once again I was cut off this time by my other glasses-wearing friend.

"Yeah, they could be death eaters 'Mione. You don't know." Harry glared.

"They're not..." I tried

"ESCUUUSE me! I am not some dastardly VILLAN!" Roman shrieked with an outraged look.

"Yes as 'extra' as Romans exclamation was, the accusation is both preposterous and erroneous," Logan added before going back to his book.

"What?" Ron looked confused at him.

I sighed, "It means its wrong. Now as I was saying..."

"That's exactly what a snobby pureblood death eater would say." Harry growled and my temper snapped.

"Bloody hell they are NOT death eaters! They are my friends!" I yelled causing some of the other students to come out of their own compartments.

I huffed and pulled the boys inside before closing the door and slumping down next to my twin.

"What do you mean?" Harry question still looking on edge but taking a seat next to Ginny while Ron remained standing.

Logan once again looked up from his book and right at Harry. "Hermione and I are twins. Can you not see the resemblance? I understand we are fraternal opposed to identical but we still have similar facial features."

"Huh....you have a...a twin?" Ron breathed out, puzzled.

"Yes, I've told you this before." I chipped.

Honestly, it hurt that they didn't remember. I don't talk about my family at Hogwarts to often but I've still brought them up.

"When?" the boy who lived spluttered.

"A few times the first being in second year when I was helping you with your homework." I quipped with a scowl, "its lovely to know you take notice of me."

All of them ducked their heads in shame.

"Sorry, Hermione. Its just sometimes you go on these long rants about the importance of school work and stuff and we kind of block that out." Harry divulged.

I let out another deep breath and gave a small smile, "Its alright I know that sometimes I can talk too much about those things." I dismissed.

"There is nothing wrong with being passionate about something." Roman remarked and gave my knee a reassuring pat.

I didn't miss the glare that both Harry and Ron sent Roman but decided to keep quiet so as to not start another fight.

Roman got out his notebook, charmed to have more writing space then it looks, and began to sketch something while the rest of us caught up with each other and Logan read.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pattons POV

"Ciao mamma. ciao papà." I called over my shoulder as I waved goodbye to my parents.

today wad the first day of school and so I had been up all night, to excited to sleep. I began the walk since it's only a few blocks away and Virgil always walks to school as well. Although he lives a little further away.

Just as I was reaching the gate a hand grabbed my shoulder causing me to yelp and jump around. Virgil snickered at my reaction as I calmed my racing heart.

"Dude, its only me. Calm down." He snorted.

Once again his purple bangs were covering his mysterious deep black-purple eyes and he had shadowy lipstick on along with his black and grey hoodie.

"Sorry you just gave me a 'heart' attack." I smiled

He groaned but hid a smile, "Are you still really gonna make those self-referencing puns this school year?"

"You betcha! Its going to be Pat-tastic." I giggled

"Dear God help us all." He rolled his eyes and walked in head hanging low.

We strolled together down the halls, avoiding all the popular spots.

"I really hate this." He mumbled under his breath

"Hey," I rested a soft hand on his shoulder, not enough to hurt him just enough to assure him I'm here, " We're in this together....and sugar we're going down swingin."

"How do you know that?" He turned to me but I just beamed and continued on my way.

The first period started without any drama and I was thankful for that. People at this school can be pretty mean sometimes. It wasn't actually until lunch when Virgil came and sat next to me that I saw a bandaid on his head that defiantly hadn't been there before.

"Vee what happened?" I stressed leaning forward and pointing to the cut.

"Oh yeah. Griffith was in the hallway outside of English. I went to the nurse. There's nothing to worry about." He dismissed, readjusting his hair.

"Oh Kiddo, I wish I was there." I murmured glumly.

"No. I'm glad you weren't. I don't want you to get hurt because of me Patton." He stressed.

"I know I just...I just wish they would hurry up and expel them already." I huffed and handed him a sandwich that I packed for him.

"Money is a powerful thing Pat." He shrugged before thanking me and eating quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM another chapter!  
> Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I just got into one of those moods that every author gets into and felt like nothing was good enough to publish but I told myself to just do it get something out today so I wrote this in my hot room, (with all the windows closed because I hate my neighbours) sipping a vanilla and honey tea and eating some Tim-Tams!


	4. A mind can not be silenced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo demons! This chapter has a little Logan angst but other than that nothing to bad.

Logan's POV

I hoped that the train ride would be mostly bearable, aside from the constant chatter of my sister and cousin and probably my twins friends, and while I was correct in the latter hypothesis the ride was unbearable for a different reason.

Social interaction is not my 'jam' (My jam is Crofters of course) so I chose to ignore the conversations taking place around me and instead tried to read a book. Unfortunately, I found myself unable to concentrate on reading. my mind instead chose to focus on a different thought.

Normally Roman and I tease each other but there is an unspoken agreement that it is not intended to be mean and we don't really mean what we say. When Roman failed to hear my comment about him rarely being correct and took the first part as a compliment he seemed quite proud of himself.

This leads me to believe that maybe if he had heard me he could have been genuinely hurt. How many times have my comments hurt him and he didn't say anything? Is that why me unintentionally complimenting him caused him to be both surprised and happy? Why do I always manage to hurt everyone? This is why my soulmate deserves better.

My arm started to burn and I brought my other hand up to scratch at it, as I had on the platform. My nails ran over the cuts through the fabric and I winced slightly at the pain, although the pain stopped the burning...and the thoughts.

"Logan, are you alright?" Hermione asked, shaking me from my mind.

"Of course." I nodded curtly and looked back at my book, right back at the same page I had been on for nearly half the journey.

It was frustrating but it's not like it has never happened before. After it always came the urge to find my razor or wand. I just had to take that urge, store it away and deal with it until I'm an in a private area.

"Earth to Specksey!" Roman called clicked in front of my face. "We've arrived." He gestured to the window and out of it, I could see the breathtaking sight of the Hogwarts Castel.

"Wow." I breathed.

"That's exactly what I said." He laughed, "Now come on! 'Mione's already gone with Mr. A-Scar-Ruined-My-Life and Hot-Headed-Ginger-2.0. Oh and Ginny. She seemed nice." He added as he dragged me along.

He jumped, well Roman jumped and I fell, out of the train but we didn't see the girl we were supposed to be traveling with.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked looking through the crowd of people.

"No, not at all. This simply won't do." He opened his mouth to probably start yelling but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"How about we don't draw unwanted attention to ourselves. We will find her when we arrive at the castle. Until then we should follow the rest of the students to the school."|

"Huh. Nice plan My Royal Adviser." He nodded, "now let's go on an adventure."

"It's not an adventu...you know what. It doesn't matter."

We followed the other people all the way to a pathway lined with carriages that were being drawn by...oh.

Romans stopped walking and turned to look at me, "Are you alright?.... Logan? LOGAN!?"

"Ahhhh. oh...um...sorry. I was merely...lost in my own thoughts."

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been off your game recently and as a Prince, it is my job to make sure my subjects are ok...even if they're not as fun-loving."

"I can assure you, Roman, I am adequate." 

"well, if you insist."

Roman stepped up into one of the carriages and I chose to try and ignore the skeletal horse as it carried us to our destination."

The ride was surprisingly pleasant as my cousin and I exchanged witty banter and in the brief moments of silence, the surrounding provided a peaceful atmosphere and escape for my brain.

The children exited the carriages and we followed suit. Still, with no sign of Hermione, we tailed along with the rest. Until we came to the large doors. Everyone else was walking in without as much as a second glance but we stayed as I marveled at the sight and Roman wrote down a few notes.

Before we lost sight of our peers, we ran after them, through the main hallway and up stairs with walls that were lined with moving paintings, until we came to The Great Hall. I recalled everything I read in the previous week from Hermione's copy of Hogwarts: A History about the great hall.

"Ro! Lo! There you are." A voice called in front of us.

My head snapped towards the sound and I let out a breath upon seeing Hermione.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." She chided walking up to us.

Roman opened his mouth to retort but she cut him off, "I don't care what happened come and sit down. I can't leave you anywhere can I?"

I took my seat next to Harry Potter, who was sending me weird glances that I couldn't understand the emotion behind, and across from Hermione. Roman sat down between Hermione and Ginny Weasley and across from Ron Weasley.

"This place is amazing Curly Locks." Roman gestured to the surrounding room.

"Oh I know right! It's incredible. Especially the candles." Ginny tapped in.

Roman laughed a little, "I heard that you play quidditch. A chaser right?"

"Yeah." Her eyes light up, "Do you play?"

"Of course I do! I played seeker but occasionally I play beater."

"Maybe you could try for a position on our team this year."

"I suppose I could. Could you point me to the captain little cherry candle?"

She blushed slightly and Harry's glare intensified but Roman seemed oblivious to them both. Before she answered, however, Professor Dumbledorre welcomed us with a speech.

He went on with the rules, which I already knew from Hermione, then the sorting started followed by an introduction to new staff members, including a toad-like lady dressed in all pink.

Thankfully, he addressed neither Roman nor myself. Princey seemed offended by not getting a grand introduction but I was glad that we didn't have all of the attention focused on us.

The food then appeared on the table and we all 'dug in'. (At least according to my vocabulary card) I chose to participate in the conversations this time and found that a boy named Neville managed to match my knowledge of most plant life. 

After that, we were lead by the others into the dorm. I think a fight may have broken out between Harry and some other Gryffindors but I ignored it and went to bed, after a shower, instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! :)


End file.
